


Angels and Demons AU- Saint Seiya

by Real_life_athena



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Kanon, Angel Saints, Demon Specters, Everything Marina, Nephilim, OOCness a bit, Prophecy, War, maybe have a relationship later, not kanon/Julian though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_life_athena/pseuds/Real_life_athena
Summary: After having been casted out by his brother, Kanon finds himself in a strange land that he has never heard of before. Heavily wounded physically and his pride having taken quite blow, what will happen to our protagonist? Can he start his life again after having lost everything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First post on ao3. I seriously hope it will go well.  
> so I might turn this into a fic, I don't know.  
> I don't own anything.  
> Ps: I have a tumblr : reallifeathena
> 
> Hope you like it^^
> 
> Don't forget to comment

A man was lying on the ground. His clothes tattered and bloody barely covered his body. As he came about, he remembered what had happened. He’d been cast out by his own brother. How could he!? He let out a scream and sent out a burst of energy, destroying one of the nearby rocks. He freezed. How was this possible? He was casted out. He should have lost his powers and yet. He looked down at his hands. As he did, he realized something else. 

He was not on earth, the ground was different. He had to the human world before. It had looked magnificent with its green nature, blue skies and oceans, golden sand, its deep brown soil and, what had captivated him the most, its colorful flowers. He would recognize it no matter what state he was in.

The world around him looked exactly like the in between world. The sand under was golden, the rocks were grey and the sky was still blue. But when he looked closely at the sky, he was shocked to see it move. He didn’t understand. Was he in the Underworld? No, he couldn’t be. It did not look like what he had been told. Then again, a lot of what he’d been told turned out to be lies. 

He decided to explore this world to see where he had landed. He managed to force his body to stand up despite his exhaustion and his injuries. He made his way around, supporting himself on the rocks. They were covered with something hard. He could tell it was alive but it wasn’t like moss which covered the rocks in the human world. No, this came in different colors and he could tell it was actually good for the environment. 

The more he walked around, the more questions he had. Where was he? He couldn’t recognize it. It was as if he was in a different world he had never heard of. Which was impossible, his brother had forced him to read all there was about the other worlds that existed beside their own. It was not the Underworld, he could not sense any demonic energy and it was not the Human world. So where was he?!

God! He was so frustrated. He was supposed to be one of the smartest and here he was, not knowing where he was. Great. He’d been walking for some time when he came across a temple. It standed high upon its stairs. It looked imposing with its high columns and large, decorated pediment. It seemed to represent something but it was difficult to see as the same hard stuff as before covered most of the temple.

He couldn’t feel anything from the inside of the building so he decided to walk away and look somewhere else. He turned around ready to leave when he heard it, no more like felt it. It was as if something was calling him. It came from inside the temple. He narrowed his eyes before slowly making his way inside. He walked into the building before finding himself in some kind of throne room. 

The room was spacious and could easily accommodate a whole army. At the end of the room were stairs leading to a throne made of marble and the hard stuff. It looked marvellous, fit for a king, no a god. But it was not that one that called to him. It was the one immediately to its right. This one was smaller but still beautifully crafted with the armrests and the back representing and magnificent animal; he could not recognize it, never having seen it before. His throne, because he knew it was to be his, seemed to be designed for the right hand of whoever was in command in this world. Beside the two thrones atop of the stairs, there were six others arranged in a semicircle at the foot of the stairs. Three on the right side of his throne and three and the left side of the main throne.

The wall behind the thrones was gone. It allowed for a view of the splendid garden. On both sides of the non-existent wall were curtains made of the finest material that exist and dyed in dark blue that looked right out of the deep sea.

The calling was stronger in this room. The unknown man followed it once again. He climbed up the stairs to the throne on the right. He reached out his hand carefully running it across the smooth material of which it was made before he hesitantly sat down on it. The view was even more beautiful than what he had seen from the ground. Here he could see the frieze that run along the walls of the room, he could see the statues on both sides of the door representing angelic warriors, and he could see the magnificent painting which hung above the doors. 

It was the depiction of a battlefield. And not just any battlefield. It was the final battle of the Celestial wars which had opposed the angels against the demons. The war had been long and tedious, the same battles over and over again until finally the angels came out victor, but at a terrible price: their goddess had died. The painting was a perfect representation of the battle: it showed both sides fighting but neither wining. Both gods were watching from above as their tropes battle for the fate of their worlds. Face to face were the three demonic generals and the twelve guardian angels, armed and ready to battle till death to protect their ideals and their respective gods.

He had always found it unfair that, while the angels had twelve main guardians, the demons only had three. But what could he do about it. It’s not like he is one of the major gods. He sighed before pushing on his hands and standing up. He still had some problems but his body was healing faster than it normal would have. He decided to think about it later, for now he still needed to find out where he was. There was a least one thing he knew about this place: it belonged to a god or a goddess.

“Oh and who are you?” A cheerful voice said suddenly from his left. The man jumped in surprise before facing his unexpected companion. His companion was clearly male. His shoulder length sky blue hair framed his oval-shaped head and complemented his blue eyes. He was wearing a high-collard white robe with a black belt inlaid with three small pieces of gold. The collard was rimmed with gold. A purple scarf covered his collar bone. It was held in place thanks to two small golden plates. The scarf went down his back, covering it like a cape. The stranger was sitting on the main throne, his left arm resting on the armrest while his right arm was bent so he could rest his head on his hand. He had a small smile on his face and genuine interest in his eyes as he looked at the one who had so easily intruded his domain.

“Well? I expect an answer when I ask a question.” His voice sounded like the most beautiful sound the intruder had ever heard, and he had lived with the angels. That could only mean one thing: the person in front of him was a god.

As realization kicked in, the fallen fell on his knees bowing his head before the superior being. “I’m sorry to have intruded upon your domain, My Lord.” He said. “I go by the name ‘Kanon’.” 

The god looked at him intensively before closing his eyes. He hummed to himself before opening his eyes with a decisive look. 

“Very well, Kanon. From now on, you will be my general.” Kanon raised his head, eyes wide open, ready to protest. The god stopped him with a finger. “Do you know who I am?” He asked.

“You are a god.” The once angel replied bowing once again. “Yes, but do you know which one?” The celestial one shook his head. “I am Poseidon, the ruler of the seas and master of earthquakes. You are in Atlantis. Do you know how you came here? There is a barrier protecting my domain. Even the other gods have trouble crossing it. And yet here you are.” Poseidon trailed of. 

“I woke up here after having been casted out from the Heavens, My Lord” Kanon was ashamed, being an angel had been his pride admitting it to someone else, even a god, was realizing its truth: he could never go back there unless invited. He would never see his brother again but more importantly he would never see his one and only friend again, his best friend, Milo.

“Casted out?” The god said slowly.» I didn’t know Athena still did that.” 

“The goddess, Athena, has died, My Lord, during the Celestial wars.”

“She has? Oh dear, Now that might be a problem.” Poseidon mumbled. «Who leads the Heavens now? And how where you cast out? Only a god cast out one of their soldiers.” The god was worried. If his younger brother had not replaced his favourite daughter with someone else, it could lead to some serious problem.

“The Grand Pope does.” The angel hesitated before answering the god’s second question, but a look from the other urged him on. «I was cast out by my brother.”

Poseidon didn’t answer. So his brother had not replaced his daughter. And an angel, no one of the twelve guardian angles was cast out by his brother. This was going way out of hand. If it went on like this, he and Hades will most likely have to intervene. His musing was interrupted by the angel at his right. 

“My Lord, what did you mean when you said I would become your general?” The god blinked once, twice, three times. “I meant exactly what I meant. You are my general. You are the first celestial being to cross my barrier and the sea dragon throne called to you. It can only mean one thing: you are meant to be at my side.” The deity stood up and mentioned for his general to stand up and follow him.

Together they walked out of the throne room and into a corridor on the right of said room. The path they took led them to a set of doors. The ruler stopped in front of them, faced his general and mentioned to the doors.

“Behind those doors are your quarters. You will live there from now on.”

Kanon nodded. He paused for a bit before finding the courage to ask the one question that had been plaguing him. “What am I?” He asked as he looked straight into the god’s eyes. “I fell. I’m supposed to have lost my powers, so why do I still have them?”

“I told you before:’only a god can cast out one of their warriors’. You were cast out by your brother. You lost your title as a guardian angel but you have not lost your powers. You have become what we call a ‘πεσμένος‘, a fallen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Here is the second chapter.  
> You can find me on tumblr : reallifathena
> 
> again I don't own anything
> 
> Don't forget to comment

 

“A fallen?” Kanon asked. He had never heard of that. Then again he shouldn’t be surprised losing your powers was the one thing that kept some angels from leaving the Heavens.

“Yes, it hasn’t happened in millennias. The last was” Poseidon paused. “Who was it again? Ah! The demonic general Aiacos, temporarily at least, he got his job back after the Celestial wars.” The fallen was astonished. From what he knew Hades was really protective of his troupes. To let one get cast out was unthinkable for him.

“We’ll have more time to talk about that during dinner. So go take a bath, you seriously need it,” The god waved a hand in front of his nose. “there are some clothes in the wardrobe.” With that the god left.

Kanon faced the doors again, took a deep breath and opened the doors. The room was a normal sized living room with in the center a rectangular dark wooden coffee table surrounded by two deep brown leather couches and two sofas of identical material and coloring. Right behind them were two window-doors that gave on a small hemicycle balcony, framed by navy blue curtains. Right in front of them laid a massive blue Persian rug. On the left side of the room was a small kitchenette with an equally small counter top, obviously meant for small meals. Right next to the kitchen was a door. It led to a spacious bathroom equipped with a bath big enough to fit two, a rain shower and a black marble counter that went perfectly with the white tiles on the walls and floor. A mirror was placed above the counter and on its right was another door probably leading to the master bedroom. The floor was adorned with a black rectangular anti-slip rug. The bathroom had every single beauty product that one could find, from make up to hair care products. Kanon closed the door and went to further inspect his quarters. 

Next to the bathroom door was a mahogany-made chest of drawers. The corners were sculpted with sea dragons, their eyes replaced by pearls, waves and the hard stuff from before that Poseidon said was called coral. On the dresser laid a bowl meant for little trinkets and frames for pictures.  It was obviously meant for someone who had friends and family, not like him. He shook his head and continued his exploration. The rest of the left side was bare until the set of double doors at the end. They led inside the master bedroom. The first thing he saw was the mahogany queen-sized bed flanked by small night tables made from the same wood. The sheets were an Egyptian blue that went perfectly with the golden walls. The floor was covered in golden yellow tiles. At the foot of the bed was a circular rug the same color as the sheets. The opposite wall was mostly just a window that showed the outdoors on the right side of the temple. The window went from right after the night tables to just before the wardrobe which was against the back wall. A dark brown leather chair was set right next to the window with an ottoman at tits feet. The wardrobe was tall and filled with comfortable looking clothes. On its right was a door leading to the bathroom. The left wall was bare, probably meant for a painting or something else.

Kanon hummed and left the room, at least he knew where he was sleeping. He moved to the right side of the suite. On the right side of the main doors was a small coat closet made from the same wood as everything else. Further down the wall, next to the rug was a well-equipped bar. It had spirits from everywhere in the human world. There was nothing else on the wall except for two doors leading to two different rooms. The one on the left led to a guest room while the one on the right led to an office. 

The guest room was smaller the master bedroom and had its own personal bathroom. It followed the same color scheme as the master room. The walls were golden, the floor was a lighter shade of golden and the sheets on the bed, as well as the rectangular rug, were a deep sea blue. The bed was in the left superior corner with the rug and a small night table on its right. The mahogany closet was next to the door. The wall opposite the door was lined with a large window flanked by Egyptian blue curtains. On the far right wall was a door leading to the adjoined bathroom. It was a white and blue tiled room with a matching rug. The counter was against the same wall as the door. Opposite the counter were a one person bath and a small glass shower cabin.

The office was commodious. It had a bookshelf on each side of the room and a large window on the back wall. In front of the window was a dark brown wooden desk with a dark leather chair. Two other seats were situated in front of the desk. The opposite wall was again bare and obviously meant for a painting.

Having explored the whole suite, Kanon decided to do as Poseidon had ordered him to do. He went back to the main bathroom and took a well-deserved shower. Scrubbing all the dried blood and dirt off his body and out of his long navy blue hair took some time. Finally clean and dry, he made his way to his wardrobe. He decided upon a white shirt with a pair of skinny black pants and a pair of black designer shoes. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt back and left the top button of his shirt undone. 

Satisfied with his outfit, the angel made his way back to the throne room, not knowing where the dining room was. Poseidon was waiting for him there, seeming to have realized that his newly-appointed general did not know his way around the place. “There you are! So how do you like your quarters? They are the finest among my soldiers, mine are better obviously.” The god had stood up during his rant and was making his way down the same corridor that led to the fallen’s room. But instead of turning right at the first crossing, they went left. They walked for some more minutes before stopping in front an ark. Behind the ark was a grand dining table. A whole regiment could sit there. The table was made of glass and surrounded by a grand amount of wooden chairs. The chair at the head of the table was bigger and highly decorated, no doubt meant for Poseidon who was making his way to it. The chair immediately to the right also had a grander to it but it was nothing compared to the deity’s seat. The angel sat down when the god mentioned at his seat. 

Poseidon snapped his fingers and suddenly the table was filled with delicious food. “Dig in.” Said the god at the hungry and hopeful look Kanon gave him. He smiled softly. The angel had probably never had the simplest luxury of eating to his heart’s content; the Heavens were quite the harsh place. “So tell me,” Poseidon began when he saw that the other had finished his first plate, “why were you cast out? I mean siblings are quite rare among the celestial beings. They are to be treasured.” Kanon stopped eating and looked down at his plate. He put his hands down before answering. “I told my brother my suspicions about our leader.” The deity was suddenly alert. “Suspicions?” He edged on. “Yes, I noticed that the Grand Pope was neglecting his duties towards humanity and it seemed as if he was preparing for a war. And he kinda looked different and acted out of character. So I thought that someone else had taken his place but when I talked to Saga, my brother, about it. He accused me of treason and said that I was trying to manipulate him to kill the Grand Pope before he cast me out.” Kanon took a deep breath as he finished his tale. When Poseidon didn’t answer, he hesitantly looked up to find his companion gaping. 

Regaining his composure, the god exclaimed. “You mean to tell me that the previous Grand Pope was killed, someone took his place, pretends to be him and is actively preparing for war?!” He shouted. “Oh dear, this is getting way out of hand. Eat up we are going to the Underworld.” 

“Wait-what? The Underworld? Why?” The angel exclaimed.

“Well if what you say is true. Then the war the impostor is preparing for is another Celestial war, which is not what we need. The last one almost destroyed humanity we do not need a repeat. So up you go.” As Poseidon urged him on, Kanon put a last bite into his mouth before following the god out of the room and into a small hidden alcove in the throne room. Inside the alcove were eight sets of armor each decorated with a different small symbol on the left breast. Each symbol consisted of a trident with an animal wrapped around. The animal change depending of the armor, only one did not have an animal, Poseidon’s.

The god directed him to the one with the sea dragon on it. “Seeing as we are short on time, we’ll do this the quick way.” Poseidon said after Kanon had put the armor on. “Do what?” “Your acceptance ceremony. What else?” The deity looked truly confused. This made the angel really embarrassed. “Right, sorry.” Poseidon just waved is embarrassment off. “Now come kneel in front of me.” Poseidon raised his trident, glowing with power before he spoken, his voice resonating in the small alcove. “Do you, angel Kanon, accept your role as the sea dragon general and as commander of my armies and swear your undying loyalty to me, Poseidon, god of the seas, master of earthquakes and ruler of Atlantis?” The god’s power spread over the kneeling angel. “Yes, I swear I will serve you until my dying breath.” After Kanon had replied, the power that had been sweeping over him suddenly entered him. It was suffocating. It left as quickly as it had entered him but as it left he felt something inside of him.

“What you feel is your link to me. It will allow you to always know where I am and to directly teleport to me. It has also established a mental link between the two of us. And proclaimed my claim over you.”  The ruler of Atlantis walked back into the throne room.

“Now, let’s go visit my older brother. To the Underworld!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I tried to do q drawing of Kanon's suite, if you want it just tell me and I'll put it up on my tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, Here is part 3.  
> *gasp* already?  
> again Don't own anything
> 
> Don't forget to comment
> 
> Enjoy!

The Underworld was not like what Kanon had imagined. Then again Poseidon had teleported them near the river Styx, meaning they were in fact not yet in the Underworld. They were standing among the souls either trapped or waiting for the ferryman, like them. Kanon soon heard someone sing off key. He turned to the god at his side. “Please tell me that is not Charon.” His hopes were crushed when Poseidon simply smiled at him. The angel sighed and readied himself for the worst trip in his life. A boat appeared on the horizon slowly getting closer. It a few more minutes before the boat was ashore. They approached Charon. The ferryman extended his hand without looking at them.  
“Payment.” The god of the seas raised one eyebrow. “Payment? Since when was it required for me to pay?”  
“Just who do you-” Charon glanced their way. “L-l-l-lord Poseidon!” The ferryman was clearly shocked to see his masters’s brother. “Excuse my behavior, I did not know you would be visiting.” He helped them board onto his rowboat. “Would you like me to warn His Majesty about your visit, My Lord?”  
After collecting his payment from the souls he’d be carrying across the river, Charon ordered them to take the oars and row. “Yes, please.” Kanon was about to enjoy the ride when Charon began singing in that horrible voice of his. “Really?” The angel looked towards his god. The older one chuckled. “The only way to make him stop is to silence him. Don’t worry, you become used to it after some time.” Kanon groaned that was not what he wanted to hear. Half way across the river and he was already fed up with Charon’s singing. The sea dragon send a small burst of energy at the demon who fell silent all of a sudden.   
“What-?” The ferryman was confused, he could speak but he could not sing, how? “I took away your singing voice.” Both the demon and the god turned towards the angel. “Don’t worry, I’ll give it back. At the end of the ride.” Charon pouted before going back to his steering. Kanon could feel Poseidon’s gratefulness through their shared bond. He smiled smugly. When, finally, the trip ended and only after they had set foot on the ground, did he gave Charon his voice back. The demon was obviously about to sing again when Kanon stopped him. “If I hear you sing one more time, I’ll take your voice away forever.” The threat made him shut up immediately, he went back on his boat and steered back to the other shore.   
“Thank you,” The god said. “now come on, we have a long way till my brother’s palace.” Poseidon began walking through the dry land that was the Underworld. They soon reached the main gate guarded by the three-headed dog, Cerberus. One of the heads reached down and sniffed them before Cerberus moved aside. As they walked past him, Kanon saw the serpent that served as Cerberus’s tail. “He didn’t try to stop us.” It was said as a statement but the god could hear the question underneath it. “Of course not, he knows me and you probably smell like one of the demons to him.” The fallen nodded in understanding. They walked a bit more before they came across the Judgment Hall. It looked like a massive temple. It was tall with six Doric columns, three on either side of the door. The pediment was adorned with a representation of the royal couple’s wedding. They entered through the front doors. The inside was even more grandiose than one would expect from the outside. Rows of columns flanked the central room. Stairs at the end of the room led to three desks, each made of black volcanic rock. Behind each of them sat a demon, the three demonic generals. Or as they were more commonly know : the three Judges of the Underworld. The one on the left had shoulder length wavy purple hair, his equally purple eyes that held a teasing glint. The angel smirked, he had a feeling he would like that one. The one in the middle had long straight white hair with bangs covering a pair of golden eyes. The feeling the fallen got from him was not a pleasant one. The last one had short spiky blond hair with golden eyes. Kanon could not read him. The demon was so stern that the only thing Kanon could make out about him was his no-nonsense attitude. Although, he looked fun to tease.   
“Welcome, Lord Poseidon.” The one who had spoken was the middle one. Kanon had to suppress a shudder at the sound of his voice. It promised hours of torture, pleasant or not, the angel believed that depended on the partner. “I hope Charon has not troubled you to much with his singing.” The smile the judge gave clearly meant that wished for the opposite. “Thank you, Minos. And no, Charon was not to troubling. I should thank my general for that. He seems to have the ability to take someone’s voice away.” Poseidon returned Minos’s smirk with a smug smile of his own. “Oh, really?” The look the judge sent to the fallen was not a pleasant one.   
“Could you perhaps allow us to pass? We are quite in a hurry, actually.” The judges all stood up. Minos mentioned for the visitors two follow them as they made their way through the Hall. Behind the Hall, the Underworld divided itself into three: Tartarus, where the wicked were sent, the fields of Asphodel, where the regular souls were sent, and Elysium, where the bravest and most righteous were sent. Behind the fields of Asphodel, was Hades’s palace where they were heading. Kanon could not help himself, as they walked through the fields, and reached out his hand to caress the flowers. Multiple gasps made him turn around to face the other four. They were all gaping at him. “What?” He asked clearly confused. “How? How are you still here?!” The purple haired demon exclaimed. “What kind of questions is that?” The angel replied offended. “No, don’t take it personally, but you just touched the flowers, right?” The angel nodded still confused. “Those flower take away one’s essence upon contact.” Kanon blinked slowly. Ah, they didn’t know. “ Ah, yeah, uh, how to explain?” The fallen scratched his chin before finally answering. “After an accident, my essence was liked with that of someone else.” His explanation caused his four companions to gape once more but the general simply shrugged it off and continued to walk. The others hurried to catch up with him. They soon reached the palace.   
It was a magnificent Gothic style castle. It stood upon a small hill. Stairs led to the main entrance that was overhung by a richly decorated ark. There were statues on either side of the doors representing majestic beats. The whole front of the palace was made of arks containing either windows or statues. All of which were encrusted with gems. It looked like a palace fit, not just for a god, but for the richest of them all. Hades did indeed his moniker of ‘Plouton’ and title as the god of riches. The doors open as they approached. They made their way down a long corridor decorated with frescoes telling the history of the Underworld. The interior was of the same style as the exterior with arks and high corridors composing most of what they walked through. When they finally stopped, it was in front of another set of doors.   
The room behind them was a grand throne room, it, just like Poseidon’s, was spacious enough to fit the whole Underworld army inside. It had a high ceiling with multiple glass chandeliers descending upon the room to illuminate it. The walls were littered with painting. The stairs leading to the royal couple’s thrones were framed by maroon curtains that fit with the black walls and the deep red decoration. The thrones could not be more different, while the left one, bigger and more imposing with its black coloring and depiction of thorns and flames clearly indicated it as Hades’s, the one on the right looked like someone a transformed a garden into this throne: it was made from a earthy green material with flowers sculpted around the edges with all kinds of gems encrusted in it. It was the only thing that should have clashed with the rest of the room but it only gave the room a more welcoming feel. Just like the goddess seated upon it. She looked exactly like how the books Kanon had read described her. She looked like life itself had become alive. Her long wavy golden hair was pulled into a complicated bun with two strands of hair framed her face. Her eyes were of the same green as her throne. Her luscious lips were adorned with the barest hit of red lipstick. Her olive skin went perfectly with the midnight blue of her floor length dress. She was wearing a pair of golden sandals at her feet. Her only jewellery was a small band of gold with an equally small ruby on her left ring finger.   
Persephone was not considered Aphrodite’s rival for nothing. She possessed an other worldly beauty to her that screamed ‘goddess’. The man to her left was just as handsome. His shoulder length black hair framed a pale face with the purest pair of blue eyes Kanon had seen. He was wearing a black robe with a golden belt, golden epaulets held a black robe in place. The collar of his robe was made of gold and a necklace with a star at the end adorned his chest. Just like his, the only other piece of jewellery he had was a silver band with an emerald on his left ring finger.  
The Judges stopped at the foot of the stairs and went on one knee. “Brother, what a pleasant surprise.” The god of the Underworld had a calm but commanding voice. “What brings you to my domain? You rarely leave Atlantis these days.” Poseidon smiled warmly at his older brother. “I thought I’d introduce you to my new general.” Kanon stepped forward at his deity’s words. “Oh, don’t worry. I already know who he is. The Anomaly, at least part of it.” Hades stated.  
“Excuse me? Anomaly?” To say Kanon was offended was an understatement. He would not be treated like an object. “I have a name, you know.” The fact that he was talking to the ruler of the Dead was not fazing him. Hades’s reaction was impossible to tell, his face not having changed at all. Persephone on the other hand looked like she was having the time of her life, just like Poseidon. The Judges were currently fearing for the angel’s life.  
“And what might be?” Her voice was like honey and the sweetest of wine as the Queen spoke. Her amusement was as clear as day. “Kanon, Your Majesty” Poseidon gaped at his general. “You never showed me that kind of respect!” Kanon gave him a blank look. “We met today. And I only give my respect to the people who deserve it.” Poseidon pouted. “Kanon?” The mention of his name made the fallen look at Hades. “As in the one from the prophecy?” Hades’s voice screamed caution. The sea dragon swallowed before nodding. The god of the Underworld hummed before addressing his brother. “Presenting your general is not the only reason you came here, am i wrong?” Poseidon chuckled. “Indeed, my general told that after our niece’s death during the Celestial wars, our younger brother has, it seems, forgotten to replace her with another god or goddess to rule over the Heavens, thus leading to a problematic situation.” Poseidon paused. He continued after Hades urged him on. “The previous Grand Pope was presumably assassinated and his assassin has usurped his identity and is currently preparing for war.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, three chapters in one day? Don't get to used to it.  
> It's not going to happen again. I'm forsaking my sleep for this chapter.  
> Visit my tumblr sometimes : reallifeathena  
> again Don't own anything
> 
> Enjoy!

A heavy silence fell upon the room after Poseidon’s revelation. The blond haired judge turned towards Kanon. “Are you sure?” Kanon nodded. “Yes. The Grand Pope has recently ordered more armors to be forged for the lower class soldiers and he has increased the mandatory training time.” The brothers looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Poseidon nodded as they broke contact. “I’ll begin searching for my marinas and train them so that we are ready to assist at any time.”   
Persephone sighed. “Are we even sure it will escalate to a war? Can’t we stop it before it happens?” Her husband took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. “If we could, we would, my Dear.” His tone was uncharacteristically soft as he spoke to his long time wife. “Hey, i’m sorry to break this sweet moment,” Kanon said. “but you keep speaking about a prophecy about me. I’d like to know what it is.” The couple looked back at the angel. After some time,Hades spoke up. “It said that, when the angel Kanon falls and Athena dies, a new Celestial war will befall upon the world.”   
The fallen fell silent. “So when I was cast out, I basically signed you all up to die. ‘When the angel Kanon falls and Athena dies’.” He was silent for a bit, not paying attention to the preparations Hades was making with his generals. Realization suddenly struck him. “Wait!” Hades was about to reprimand him when the angel cut him off. “The prophecy says :’when the angel Kanon falls and Athena dies’. Athena has not died, not yet at least.”   
Poseidon frowned at his soldier. “What are you talking about? Athena died during the Celestial wars.” Kanon nodded. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to explain. When he was sure he had everyone’s attention, the fallen proceeded to reveal something only a selected few among the angels knew about. Athena had reincarnated herself into the body of a human girl to experience what it was like to be human. This information changed everything. If they could prevent the false Grand Pope from killing the reincarnated Athena, they could prevent the war.   
The three gods calculated, that with how long it took for a god to heal from a ‘death’, Athena would have gone into the human world about 15 years earlier. Poseidon would look for her while assembling his army, while Hades and his Judges would look into the souls to see if any of them had had any contact with Athena’s reincarnation. Now with a concrete plan and Persephone satisfied that war could be avoided, Poseidon and Kanon teleported back to Atlantis.  
It was late at night. Poseidon dismissed Kanon and ordered him to get some sleep. They would begin their preparations tomorrow. Kanon retreated to his quarters. Once there, he sat down on the chair in his bedroom, looking out of the window. The angel fell deep in his thoughts. He had managed to convince the gods that they could avoid an all-out war, but had Athena really reincarnated? He had not been meant to hear that information. It had been a coincidence that he had been walking past the Grand Pope’s study when the old man had divulged this small but important piece of information. The only other one who knew was the other ancient among the angels, Dohko. He really hoped it was true and that he would not have to fight his old companions, not that he really cared about them, he just didn’t want to be on opposite sides with Milo or his brother.   
His brother… He’d cast him out because he’d been suspicious of the Grand Pope, when confronted Saga had called him a liar and accused him of treason. But Kanon knew the old man and the current leader of the angels was not the one who had taken his time learning about him and Saga just to make them trust him, he was not the one who would open his door in the middle of the night because one of his soldiers had a nightmare, no matter their rank or age, but more importantly he was not the one who had taken his time to help him understand even the most basic of lessons or who had answered whatever question plagued him at anytime of the day or night. No that man was gone and in his stead was a cold-hearted man who would let his troupes die before he’d let them look in his eyes. He even wore a mask! It was obvious some had killed the old man and taken his place, but who? He just couldn’t figure it out! No angel was cruel enough to do something like that but the usurper was clearly an angel and a strong one at that. The only ones with that kind of strength were Dohko, Aioros and Saga. Dohko and Aioros were out of question, the first one would not kill his friend no matter what, and the latter had no interest in power nor war, all he wanted was a safe and happy world for his little brother, Aiolia. As for Saga, Kanon could not believe he was suspecting him, but he had been acting strange, he had seemed more on edge, always looking over his shoulder. He sincerely hoped he was wrong but Saga was a master of illusions and mind control just like him. He was the only one who could pull out something like this. But Kanon could not understand what would make his twin do something like that. Saga had admired Shion for his strength, his patience and his fatherly attitude towards all angels. Saga aspired to be Shion, so why would he kill him and take his place?  
Kanon was growing more and more frustrated by the second. Knowing he would not get any answers, he decided to go to sleep and work more on it tomorrow. Maybe he’d be able to contact Milo through their shared link?  
He woke up the next morning to light glaring in his eyes. Kanon groaned as he got up and moved to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Dressed, he made his way to the dining-room where Poseidon was already eating while looking through some files. “Good morning, sunshine.” The god was in a good mood, it seemed. He chuckled as the only reply he got from the angel was a groan as the younger one seated himself at the deity’s right. “My,my, someone’s in a bad mood today.” Poseidon smiled. Ah he had missed this. The entertainment that came with having some else living with you. Ever since his wife, disappeared Zeus knows where. Oh, how he missed Amphitrite sometimes, he hoped she would return to him soon. “I’ve been thinking about who could be the impostor.” The god sapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kanon talk. “I think it’s my brother, Saga.” Poseidon’s eyes opened wide. The angel suspected his own brother? “That’s a bold accusation, even for you.” The fallen merely shook his head. “He’s the only one I can think of who could do something like that and who could pass it off as normal. And if it wasn’t him, why would he cast me out?” The more the god listened to, the more it made sense. It was clear the angel didn’t want to believe it as much as Poseidon did. “If what you say is true, we must inform my brother immediately.” The ruler of Atlantis stood up, he handed the files he had in his hands to his general. “Go look into those people, I believe they might be marinas. I will warn my brother and see if that changes anything.” The sea dragon nodded.   
Kanon walked back to his room where he had left his armor the day before. The armor was composed of two armbands, one on each arm, with a pair of gauntlets. He wore a muscled breast-plate that ended with leather bands that covered him, a bit, till right above his knees. His knees and his shins were covered by a pair of greaves. He wore a pair of sandals at his feet. The back,of the breast-plate had two large slits for his wings. As to not by bothered by them all the time, angels and demons alike could retract their wings into their bodies, they would just manifest themselves as tattoos on their backs. The armor was made of a sturdy metal and coated in gold, the leather straps were color in the same Egyptian blue as his sheets, it seemed to be Poseidon’s color. The symbol on his left breast was painted in the god’s color. Underneath the armor, he wore a typical tunic, with again slits for his wings. He had no sheath attached to his armor, as it was custom for celestial beings to fight bear-handed, rare were those who fought with weapons, and even then they mostly didn’t use them.  
Picking up the stack of files he had set on his bed when entering, the general and commander of the armies began his work to create the army he was supposed to command. The first one was a man named Baian, a Canadian human of unknown mother. Poseidon had written something on top of the file: ‘possibly nephilim’. Interesting, he had never met a half-angel half-human child. He found the man’s address on his file and teleported at the potential candidate’s house. Kanon arrived in the middle of his living room, standing on the now broken coffee table. The host was shocked to suddenly have a tall armored man standing on the rests of his coffee table. Kanon looked down at the nephilim. He was a tall brunette with blue eyes. His eyes were open wide and he was gaping making him look like a fish out of waters. Kanon chuckled. “Closed your mouth, you’ll swallow a fly. Sorry for the coffee table.” The angel moved to sit in front of the one he’d be potentially recruiting into his army. “Do you know what I am?” As the other nodded, Kanon asked. “Do you know what you are?” Another nod. “Good, that will save me some time. I am here to recruit you as one of Poseidon’s marinas. Do you understand?” The other gave an hesitant nod. Kanon searched for the little orb Poseidon had given him to see who was meant to be in his army and who wasn’t. “Okay, so hold this.” He handed the orb to Baian. “Now if it glows, you’re in.” Nothing happened for a few seconds before a pale blue light emanated from the object. Kanon smiled. “Welcome, Baian. You are our first soldier, beside me of course. By the way, I’m Kanon, the sea dragon general and the commander of the army.”  
The angel took back the orb before standing up. “Now before we go back to Poseidon, we have to check which ones among those files are also soldiers. Seeing as I’m not going to just send you to Atlantis on your own, you’re going to come with me, okay?” The fallen did not wait for respond from the nephilim before he grabbed him and teleported them to the next candidate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapters already? don't expect too much though, probably a one time deal.  
> don't forget my tumblr : reallifeathena  
> and I don't own anything
> 
> Enjoy~~

Kanon and Baian arrived at the next recruit’s house, this time in front of the front door. The person who opened the door was a long straight white haired girl. Her hair was pulled up in two pigtails at the front and left loose at the back. She had blue eyes that looked at Kanon with an innocence only a child could have. She was a petite girl and was probably not older than 16. Well in appearance, she was obviously a demon, from the surprisingly dark energy than emanated from her. According to the file, her name was Chris Walden.   
He could feel Baian grow uncomfortable next to him when he finally spoke. “What the hell are you doing here?” This cause the two other to look at him in surprise. “What do you mean?” The girl was serious about her act. As if she couldn’t tell that Kanon knew what she was and who she belonged to. “I mean why aren’t you in the Underworld? And don’t try to deny it. I can feel Hades’s claim on you.” The girl had the shame to blush. She bowed her head before she shyly asked. “Will you please not tell them?” The angel narrowed his eyes. He didn’t say anything but it was obvious he was waiting for an explanation. “I abandoned my duties as a demon to live a human life. I had never had one and a wanted to feel what it was like, but now I’m too scared to return.” She was on the brink of tears. God, Kanon hated when someone cried on him. “Okay, stop crying.” Chris raised her head, her tears still in her eyes but not spilling anymore. “Look, from what I heard Hades considers his soldiers as his children. I’m sure that if you just go and explain, the only thing he’ll do is pat you on the head and welcome you back.” Okay, so maybe Kanon was not that sure the god of the Underworld would do that, but from what he had read in the Heavens that looked like a good possibility. The girl nodded.   
With the reassurance that she’d be okay and do as she was told, Kanon once again took a hold of Baian and teleported away. At least now he knew that not every single file was an assured recruit. The next ones went the same way as Baian’s, with the occasional exception of the orb not glowing. Everything went fine. Kanon was preoccupied by the one he had in his hand right now. Isaac, Camus’s trainee. He had saved him for last because last he knew Camus and his trainees had returned from the human world to the Heavens. The fallen sighed. He faced the other recruits behind him. “Okay, so I’m going to have to send you to Atlantis.” He raised his hand. “Don’t worry Poseidon will give you the tour of the place. It’s just you can’t come with me to maybe get the last recruit.” A fuchsia haired and pink eyed demon nodded and took a hold of the two beside him. When everyone was ready, Kanon sent them to the front door of Poseidon’s temple.   
Alone, he took a deep breath before summoning his now cadet-grey wings. Expanding them to their full span, bending his knees, he took off in a gust of wind. He flew fast and high above the clouds before he finally arrived at the bottom of the Heavens’s hill. He walked as close as he could before the protective barrier prevented him to continue. From there on he closed his eyes and concentrated on the bond he shared with Milo from when they had ‘accidentally’ share their essence. Nothing happened for a few minutes. He was suddenly knocked off his feet and pushed onto the ground. Kanon looked down at the sudden weight on his chest and smiled when he saw that typical mess of blond hair his best friend called stylish. They stayed liked that for a few minutes. “Okay that’s enough, get off me.” The older one said pushing on his best friend’s head to make him let go. When the guardian finally let go, it was only to grab his at his collar and begin to shake him. “What the hell dude?! You’re branded as a traitor! What are you doing here?!” Milo ranted for a whole ten minutes. He only stopped to catch his breath. “One, nice to see you too, Milo. Two, you think I don’t know? Three, I am here to potentially recruit someone.” Milo stood up and extended a hand to his almost-brother up. He narrowed his eyes and was about to talk when an icicle was suddenly sent in-between them. They turned in the direction it had come from to find a blood red haired angel with a blond haired and a green haired ones standing behind him. The one in the front had long straight blood red hair and brown-red eyes that held a hostile look towards the intruder.   
The two behind him were about the same height, the one on the left was a blue-eyed blonde while the one on the right was a green-eyed green-haired young angel. He had a scar running down the left side of his face leaving him with only one eye. His name was Isaac and he was the reason Kanon was here.  
“Leave now, Traitor, or die.” Damn, Camus was as cold as ever. Milo moved in-between his best friend and his lover. They started arguing after Camus demanded Milo to move out of the way and the other refused to comply. Kanon was not interested in them; no he was more invested in the green haired angel currently making his way to the fallen. When the trainee was close enough, he extended his hand as if already knowing what was to come. Kanon placed the orb in the younger’s hand and waited for it to glow. It would glow. They both knew it. What surprised them was the intensity. It was like looking at a star. The two guardian angels stopped their bickering and turned to the orb. Enraged, Camus slapped it out of his trainee’s hand. “What did you do to him?” His fury was like the harshest winter, ice cold and unforgiving. Kanon picked up the orb before calmly replying. “Nothing, I simply gave him this. What happened next was not up to me.” The ice master was about to strike the sea dragon when he noticed the symbol on his armor: a trident. His fury was replaced with shock. “You are part of Poseidon’s army.” It was not a question.  
“I am the sea dragon general and commander of the army.” His best friend’s lover didn’t react. Milo chose that moment to talk. “So the person you are recruiting is Isaac.” His tone was flat making it impossible for Kanon to tell if he was feeling betrayed or not. It turned into a screaming hell after that statement: Camus was protesting all the way to hell, Hyoga was crying to Isaac and begging him not to leave, Milo was screaming at Camus to let Isaac make his own decision and Isaac was yelling at the three others to shut up and let him go.   
Isaac let out a burst of icy energy silencing everyone. “I’ll come with you, Kanon.” Camus was about to start protesting when Milo cut him off. “You knew, didn’t you?” The young one nodded solemnly. He had always known he was not meant to be one of Athena’s guardians. Perhaps his place was with the god of the seas. The master sighed before putting his hand on Isaac’s shoulder and taking him aside to speak privately to him.  
Milo looked at Kanon and smiled, a silent conversation going between them. At least he knew where to find him. When Camus and Isaac returned, they seemed to have made some sort of agreement. The two trainees hugged each other and promised to stay in contact before Isaac came to stand next to Kanon. Waving one last time before he left the Heavens for good.  
Arriving in Atlantis was not like Kanon had expected, he had prepared himself for complete chaos seeing how the resident ruler had handled his arrival, instead he was greeted with the same calm and emptiness he had left this morning. The courtyard in front of the temple was empty and showed no sign of life as usual. Frowning, he made his way to the throne room with Isaac in tow. The chaos he had been expecting was what greeted him when he opened the doors. The room was filled with confused people asking, sometimes yelling, questions at the god who was seated on his throne. On his left was a sight Kanon had absolutely not expected: there stood the purple haired judge in a complete set of armor, identical to his own but still completely different. His armor was purple instead of blue and on his left breast was the drawing of a garuda wrapped around a two-pronged fork. The fallen sighed. He mentioned for Isaac to stay where he was before making his way to the front of the room.  
Kanon walked up the stairs to his throne and just turned his back to it, standing on the right of his god. He took a deep breath. “Silence!” He roared. A deadly silence fell upon the room. Everyone turned their wide eyes to the general. “Now that everyone has calmed down, Poseidon will speak.” The fallen gave the aforementioned god a look telling him to not defy him before taking a seat. Kanon sighed and rubbed his temples not listening to a word Poseidon was saying. When the deity dismissed his new soldiers, telling them that they would receive their armor the next day, Kanon turned towards their guest. “So what are you doing here? Is there a problem already?”  
The judge chuckled, shaking his head. “No, don’t worry. It’s nothing like that. His Majesty thought it would be better for us to share what knew information we have as soon as possible.” He said seriously before the teasing glint in his eyes returned. “You know, you really sounded like Rhadamanthys back there. Must be a dragon thing, roaring like that.” He was clearly having the time of his life. Kanon just hummed. So Rhadamanthys was the blond one, Minos was the white haired sadist, meaning the one in front of him was Aiacos. “And what is that new piece of information you have?” Aiacos waved his hand walking to the angel and sitting on the armrest. “It’s not really new information. We have just confirmed what you told us. We talked to Shion, well his soul actually.” Poseidon raised an eyebrow. “It’s permitted under special circumstances. Anyway, we did learn something new from him: the name of his killer. The guardian angel of the Gemini house, Saga.” Poseidon sprung out of his throne. “Gemini?! The twins?!” His gaze fell on Kanon. Both celestial beings were surprised to see the god react in such a violent way. Poseidon narrowed his eyes at his general. “You didn’t tell me your brother was actually your twin.” “What? Does that change something?” Kanon was not pleased with the way things were going, he’d tried his best to keep it a secret. Being cast out by one’s sibling was bad enough, but by one’s twin that was the worst. “That changes everything! Do you have any idea what that means? We could ask Zeus to intervene. Twins are so rare they are to be protect at all cost. To harm one’s twin or someone else’s twin is punishable by death.”  
Saga would be killed? No. Kanon would not let that happen. His brother may have cast him out but he was still his brother. “No.” The look he gave the two others had all they needed to know: Saga was his brother they would not harm him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not posting in two days,  
> but I really was not in the mood to write.  
> You can probably notice it in this chapter.  
> Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it and don't forget to go on my  
> tumblr: reallifeathena
> 
> I don't own anything

Kanon walked back to his room. He knew that his silent threat would not be followed through by either of them. He needed a way to make sure that they would not divulge his true relationship to Saga. He paced up and down his living room when his eyes fell on a small glass bottle. It was empty except for a white asphodel petal. It was a possibility, but could he really do it? It would require a lot of energy especially for Poseidon and Aiacos, even if it would be for just a few seconds. But if he did that, he could-. Yes, yes. Kanon nodded to himself. This would work perfectly. He took the small bottle and opened it before concentrating his energy on his technique. Everyone was asleep so it was easier than if they were awake. Soon the little bottle was half filled with a hundred or so more petals. It looked like someone had painstakingly collected every petal one by one to arrange them delicately inside the bottle. Kanon just hoped they would never learn the meaning behind them. He closed the bottle and sat it back down on the dresser.   
The next morning was quite animated. Everyone was exited for the acceptance ceremony. Today they would all receive their armor. All were waiting to see who would get one of the six lieutenant armor or who would be Poseidon’s personal messenger. Those were, after Kanon’s, the most prestigious position in the god’s army. Kanon stood next to his ruler as Poseidon gave a speech about how everyone in the army was important no matter what rank they may have. He continued on and on for some long moments. At the end of his speech, the god used his power to teleport every armor into the throne room where they were assembled. One of the lieutenants’ armor began to glow before breaking apart and flying to the crowd. It reassembled itself on Baian. The armor was similar to Kanon’s, as were all the lieutenants’. Instead of being completely golden like his however, they were silver with golden drawing on them. The Messenger’s armor was the only one made mainly of blue. It had again golden drawings on it. Its left breast was decorated with a mermaid wrapped around a trident. The other armors were made of silver and blue with just a simple trident one their left breast. Baian had received the seahorse armor. The next lieutenant one to choose someone was the Scylla one. It went to a tall fuchsia haired half-demon with pink eyes. His name was Io, Kanon believed. He’d been one of the recruits he had brought.   
When all had been chosen, Poseidon dismissed everyone except for his lieutenants and his messenger, as well as his general. It allowed Kanon the opportunity to inspect his new colleagues. Beside the two, stood a dark-skinned man, his long white hair was cut in a mohawk. His name was Krishna and he wore the chrysaor armor. Next to him was the bearer of the limnade armor, he had short spiky brown hair and a very pale complexion. Almost as if he was sick. He was one of the rare half-human half-demon children with Io. He went by the name Caça. Isaac was standing next to him in the kraken armor. On the far left was another Nephilim. This one had purple hair and pink eyes. He wore the siren armor and was called Sorrento. On the far right, on the other side of Baian, stood the only woman in the room. She was the only pure-blooded demon of the whole army. She was a normal height blonde with striking blue eyes. She looked gorgeous in her messenger armor and she clearly knew it. Kanon decided that he liked her. She’d make for an amusing companion.   
Poseidon explained what was currently happening and why they had been all assembled so suddenly. The silent threat from the Grand Pope was about to get real once he realized that Poseidon and Hades knew of his plans and were working together to stop him. The ruler of Atlantis had told Aiacos that he would send Kanon to the Underworld as soon as his troops were ready, before the judge left right after breakfast. Both hadn’t once mentioned what had occurred the day before. The god then proceeded to then order them to train, under Kanon’s oversight. He was after all the only one who had had some proper training. They all moved to the training grounds where the fallen proceeded to show them all some basic exercises they would have to master before the moved on to fighting techniques. As Isaac had already learned those, Kanon gave him some more complicated ones that he knew Camus would not have taught to his trainee.  
Aiacos had just come back from Atlantis when he was summoned by his master. He made his way to the throne room. When he arrived, he knelt before his rulers. “Welcome back, Aiacos. I hope your trip went well.” Their queen was always considered about her and her husband’s soldiers. The judge smiled and responded by the affirmative. Assured by her judge’s well-being, she let her husband, the king, take over the meeting. “Did Poseidon know anything about Saga?” The god asked. “Not much, I’m afraid. He did say that Saga was the one who cast Kanon out.” Aiacos felt like he wanted to say something more, but he didn’t know what. “Interesting. Anything else?” As the judge was about to answer, he found that he couldn’t speak. He knew that feeling very well but had not felt it since he first accepted his role as one of Hades’s judges. Why was he feeling that? “Aiacos?” His lord asked. “Why aren’t you answering me?” Hades was suspicious. His judges knew better than to keep him waiting, so why was Aiacos taking so long to answer? “I do not know, My Lord. I was about to tell you that Poseidon did not say anything else, but I couldn’t.” Persephone frowned. “What do you mean ‘you couldn’t’?” The judge stayed silent for a bit. How would he explained that he could not talk because what he had been about to say was a lie? He took a deep breath. “I could not answer because I was about to say a lie.” Before his god could let out his anger, the judge quickly continued. “But I do not remember what else Poseidon said, if he said anything.” Hades frowned and urged his soldier to tell him exactly what he remembered.  
Hades calmed down considerably during the purple haired’s tale. But as his anger went down, his confusion grew. What could Aiacos mean? He had gifted his judges with perfect memory, meaning they could remember everything they had seen, felt or heard. So why could he not remember what else Poseidon had told him? What troubled him the most was when the judge did not pause or stop at any moment. It only meant one thing he was not lying, he had told the royal couple exactly what he remembered. The silence that came after the story was told stretched on for far longer than Aiacos would have liked. “Perhaps we should ask Hypnos to have a look at Aiacos?” It was the queen who had broken the silence with her suggestion. While a perfectly understandable and justified suggestion, the demon could not suppress his shudder. The Twin Gods were not the type of people he liked to have contact with, even if it was only one of them.   
Hades nodded and called for the calmer of the two twins. Hypnos appeared not soon after, teleporting himself directing from Elysium to his rulers’ throne room. He bowed before asking how he could help them today. The situation was explained to him. It was suspicious indeed. He agreed to look inside the judge’s mind to see if he could find the reason why what he had been about to answer had been deemed a lie by his energy. The younger god order the demon to lie down and close his eyes. When his order was accomplished, Hypnos concentrated and went into the other’s mind. He soon found the problem. “It seems, Your Majesties, that someone has altered Judge Aiacos’s memories. Specifically, those about his conversation with Poseidon. I am afraid however that I cannot restore them as they were not only changed, but the true memories were taken away.” The atmosphere of the room suddenly darkened. Persephone dismissed the two before turning to her husband and the cause of the sudden change.  
Aiacos quickly left the couple alone and walked to his own quarters. They consisted of three rooms: a living/kitchen/dining room, a bathroom and a bedroom. The main room had, on the right side a small kitchen and a table with a chair on each side, opposite each other. On the left side was a hearth with a wooden coffee table and a couch in front of it. On each side of the table were two sofas. In the left wall of the room was an ark closed off by curtains leading to his bedroom and his adjoined bathroom. Everything was in tones of black and deep purple. With the exceptions of the couch and the sofas that were in a dark brown.  
The Judge shed his armor and went straight under his purple covers, immediately falling in a deep sleep.   
Back in Atlantis, Kanon, unaware of the Underworld's rulers’ torment, continued to train his troops until sunset before telling them to go eat dinner and giving them rendezvous the next day, same place, same time. Not feeling hungry, the general went to his room. Not one second looking at the small petal filled bottle. He had to do it, he told himself. It was the only option. No matter how guilty he felt and no matter the consequences. He would not let them know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!  
> Visit my tumblr : reallifeathena  
> I don't own anything  
> And enjoy~~

Enough time had passed since the first day of training, enough that Kanon deemed it acceptable to not supervise them anymore. Isaac had noticed that ever since they had all been approved as full-fledged fighters, the sea dragon had been less and less present. He once had spent days in the human world, keeping an eye on the Heavens. The only you could be sure he would be in Atlantis was when Rhadamanthys came. The reason why Hades had switched Aiacos with Rhadamanthys was unknown to all of them. The god of the underworld had just said that the blonde demon was more adequate. As for why Kanon was always there when the judge came by, there were two reasons: one, he was the general of the army, he had to be there to great such an important guest. And two, everyone could see the attraction that had developed between the two from the moment they first officially met. It was frustrating. It had been going on for months! Even Poseidon was trying to get them to be together, but no, even that had not worked! It’s like they were dealing with two monkeys! Two really, really big, stupid monkeys!  
Isaac groaned. Just thinking about it irritated him. Who would have thought that two expert strategists could be so dumb when it came to feelings. Come to think of it, Kanon had again left for the human world. While it was nice to not have him on their backs every single second of the day. The fallen had grown more and more distant over time, almost as if he didn’t want to get to attached to them. But why? The angel groaned again and sat down in one of his sofas.  
Meanwhile Kanon was sitting at a table outside of a small bakery that also offered coffee. He was enjoying a cup of coffee, black, and a pastry. He looked at the clear blue sky, activating his celestial vision which allows him to see the Heavens and the angels that were flying around under the cover of their energy. It made them invisible to the human eye. Any other demon, nephilim or angel that did not know exactly how the Heavens worked would not have noticed the changes. But Kanon did and it worried him. His plan was not ready. If Saga decided to act now, he would win. Or at least as much as he could, seeing as nobody had found Athena yet. Poseidon and Hades had a few ideas, sure, but they still hesitated about which one of the three girls they had found was Athena. First was a small village girl called Sasha, the second one was a rich heiress named Saori and the last one was another rich heiress called Angelika. Kanon had been sent to watch over Saori and get to know her more to determine if she was Athena or not. And that’s what he was doing right now. He was waiting for the girl to come for their weekly shopping date. It had been surprisingly easy to befriend her once he had changed his usual appearance for that a normal height brunette.   
He remembered when he had explained to Isaac and Thetis that they could use their energy not only to change appearances like the nephilims could, but also their genders which the half-blooded could not. Isaac had blushed while Thetis had smiled mischievously. Kano had decided then and there that he really liked their resident mermaid. Isaac’s reaction, on the other hand, he could understand. Camus and Milo had probably once or twice used that ability to spice up their nights and had not pay any attention to the redhead’s trainees, probably thinking they would be asleep. Amusement aside, he had taken quite a while to teach them how to do it.   
“Klara!” A young purple haired woman called out to the angel sitting at the table. “I hope I didn’t make you wait to long.” She said to her companion. Klara smiled at her. “Of course not. And besides, you know I don’t mind waiting here: the coffee is just delicious.” Saori liked how honest her friend was with her. It was refreshing to have someone who was not her friend just for her money. She sat down in front of her and ordered a latte and a small strawberry cake. While enjoying their pastries, both girls talked about their day before leaving the bakery to go shopping for the rest of the day.  
Rhadamanthys was apparently not enjoying his day as was the object of his affection. He had been tasked with keeping an eye on the third girl, Angelika. She could not be Athena. She was haughty and had deemed him unworthy of her presence when they had been introduced. Like every demon he had a human ‘family’ which provided alibis for when they had to interact with humans. He had used that connection which turned out to be really useful. The girl came from a rich family as did he. The only reason he was still there was because his family was more important than hers and the fact that he had been the only man to ever be interested in her. But with her attitude, he could understand. He could not wait for the mission to finish.   
He sighed quietly to himself as he walked beside the girl. “Are you alright, Mr. Walden? If you are unwell, perhaps you should consider returning back to your home to rest.” While her tone was considered, her eyes held the hope that he would leave her parents’ domain, and her consequently. “I was just thinking about how of a disappointment the weather was, Miss Hienstein.” Her disappointment was a clear on her face as was the chaperon following them and making sure they did not do anything not befitting of their status. Although he was not doing a good job at watching them, the demon supposed it was because of the lack of interest towards the family’s heir. He had changed his appearance to befit someone her age, but he could have also gone in his normal form and look about ten years older and the family would not have had a problem. The judge looked in front of him again. She was obviously not Athena, but she had an aura of an immortal. Perhaps she was a demigoddess? He did not know. He Had made par of his observation to his god and Hades had told him to keep a watch on her until everything was ready to proceed with the plan. He just hoped he could get out of here soon.  
The third and last girl, Sasha, had been watched over by Rune, one of Minos’s men. He had, after only a few days watch, said that she could not be Athena and left.   
Which only left Saori as possible Athena reincarnation. They all knew it and they had all decided to wait until they were ready to go to war, to tell her. No matter how frustrated Kanon and Rhadamanthys grew.   
The days went by and turned into weeks and weeks turned into months while neither Poseidon nor Hades made a move. Kanon could not hold it anymore. He did not want to wait any longer and decided to act on his own. First, he needed a way inside the Heavens. He couldn’t ask Milo. Camus wouldn’t let him. And Isaac was, like him, not prevented anymore. He may have left willingly but he still left. He just had remained an angel compared to Kanon. That only left one possible option. He had hoped not to have to do it. Kanon concentrated. Eyes closed, breathing steady, he searched the four known worlds for one specific energy. It took him a couple of hours and a lot of energy to find who he wanted to find. He immediately teleported to him. The him in question was a tall brunette with dark blue eyes. He was in the human world for a mission. That man was his brother’s best friend, and possibly lover he had never been able to find out, the guardian angel of the Sagittarius, Aioros.   
Kanon appeared behind him. The angel was busy watching over a couple, one of them being his affected human. He sighed when he felt the other’s presence. He didn’t turn around but Kanon knew he was paying attention. “I need passage into the Heavens.” The fallen immediately went straight to business. “You’re going to stop Saga, aren’t you?” The sadness in the angel’s voice was almost too much to bear for Kanon. He knew how close Aioros was to his brother. That’s why he only wanted it to go to him as last resort. Because it would hurt him. So, he just nodded knowing the other was watching his every move even if he didn’t look like it. Aioros took a deep breath before finally turning around and extended a hand to his lover’s brother. The energy the angel send towards was calm and peaceful. It wrapped around Kanon’s right arm. It went onto his skin to form a tattoo. It looked like a leather band with feathers hanging from it.  
“Thanks.” Kanon was about to leave when the older one stopped him. The look in his eyes said everything. Kanon nodded. He would not have it any other way. “Hey, I know I’m probably asking to much, but could you watch over someone for me?” At Aioros’s raised eyebrow, Kanon developed. “We think she might be, more like is, Athena’s reincarnation.” His companion opened his eyes wide and agreed immediately. The fallen felt a bit bad for using the angel’s undying loyalty to his goddess like that. Kanon soon left the other alone to go look for the next item on his list.   
Back in the Underworld, Rhadamanthys had finally, finally, been allowed to leave the girl’s side and return to what had been his home for the last hundreds of milenas. He was working in the Hall of Judgement with Minos, Aiacos having been on sick-leave ever since his return from Atlantis. Nobody had yet figured out what had happened. The only thing they knew was that his memories had been stolen and replaced with false ones, but none of the gods the garuda had seen had been able to give even the slightest hint towards the identity of the culprit. It was a mystery. In his stead was Kagaho, a relatively new addition to their army, he had soon proved his valor by being the one to last the longest against one of the judges. He had consequently been affected to Aiacos’s division as his right-hand man. If only his temper was as good as his fighting abilities. Indeed, the youngster had some serious anger issues. He had more than once caused serious injuries to other demons because of some little misunderstanding. Hades was the only one who could calm him down. But recently, the bennu had been seen listening to Aiacos. The judge had even managed to calm him down once which could be seen as some kind of miracle.  
He was calmly working alongside his co-workers then, when he felt it. This sudden unpleasant feeling took over his body and soul, leaving him unbearably cold. He stopped working and concentrated trying to find where this feeling was coming from. He could feel it deep inside himself but at one point it somehow left his body, as if it actually belonged to someone else. He stood up urgently, ordered a nearby demon to get Valentine, his right-hand man. He summoned his armor and left the Underworld, leaving everyone confused as to why the stoic judge had left in such a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Okay, so I know Kanon is a man, but seeing as he has taken the appearance of a girl, I will refer to him as she/her as to not confuse, not only myself, but also you, readers. When I will switch back to He/him, it will mean he is back to his male form.
> 
> 2) yes, Klara with a K exists. And it’s Kanon’s female name in case you hadn’t understood.
> 
> 3) I don’t know if it’s Aiolos or Aioros?
> 
> Done! I think I’m going to do 15 chapters. I don’t know if I’m going to make sequel or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> What? "You're two days late!"  
> I can't hear you!  
> I don't own anything  
> Tumblr : reallifeathena  
> Enjoy~~

Rhadamanthys flew over the icy plains that covered most of the North of the Heavens. He searched around for the familiar blue of his lover. He’d been searching for a few agonizing hours now. He could feel the cold inside him getting worse and worse. If he didn’t find him soon, Kanon would die. He would not be able to handle that. Losing not only his lover, but also his potential bond-mate. His mind would shut down to spare him from the pain. Especially so early in the developing of their bond. Kanon had probably not even noticed it. He had to find him fast. Not just to save him, but if he didn’t find the fallen fast, the demon would not have enough energy to and protect them from the cold, and fly them away. He accelerated his search. In his frantic search, he almost missed the streak of blue among the ice and snow that covered the plains. He descended and landed right next to the angel. “Kanon!” The demon yelled. He quickly ran and knelled next to his lover. He carefully touched him before taking his hand back. He was freezing. He sneaked his arms around the other’s fragile body before standing up and cradling him against his chest. Rhadamanthys extended his wings and took off into the sky, enveloping them in his energy to protected from the cold and the wind. He slowly warmed the ice-cold body in his arms careful not to do it to fast.   
The judge’s energy depleted fast and soon he was forced to land in a nearby human city. He used a bit of his power to force Kanon into his girl form and wrapped the sleeping girl’s arms around his neck. They looked like a couple, a boyfriend carrying his exhausted girlfriend back home. Rhadamanthys made his way to a nearby hotel and asked them for a room. Grateful that the receptionist did not ask any questions, he followed the human to a two-persons room. It had an attached bathroom as well as small balcony that offered a beautiful view. Nodding to the employee, the demonic general laid his lover on the queen-sized bed in the centre of the room. He continued to warm her body with his energy. He used that opportunity to observe her. She had shoulder-length wavy blue hair. She had a slim and perfect figure. Her tone was pale, but it could be, and most likely was, due to her still freezing body.   
Slowly, her body warmed up. He had left the underworld in the late afternoon, it was now morning again. When she finally woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. She blinked her dark blue eyes open. Her vision was filled with golden worried eyes. The girl sighed and sat up, waving her lover’s hands away. She leaned back against the headboard and waited for the interrogation to begin. “What were you thinking?” And there it was. “You could have died! Had I not found you, who knows what could have happened!” Now that she thought about it. “How did you find me?” She interrupted him. The demon stilled and turned away from her. “Rhadamanthys?” Now it was her turn to be worried. It was not like him to hide things, especially not from her.  
He stood up and walked to the windows. His suspicions had been correct: she could not feel the bond yet. Demons had always been more sensible to them. He took a deep breath. “I felt it through our bond.” He explained. By the look on her face, he could tell that she understood exactly what he meant by that. “But I don’t feel anything!” For some reason, she was distressed. She crawled back and nearly fell off the bed. “It’s not complete yet.” She stood up and started panicking. Oh my god. This could not be happening. They could not be forming a bond. It would compromise her plans. “No,no,no,no. We have to stop this.” She shook her head and backed away to the opposite wall when the demon walked towards her. Rhadamanthys frowned. “Why are you so against it? You know we can’t break it nor can we stop it.”   
He was standing in front of her now. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head. “What are you so afraid of?” He asked gently. Her eyes were troubled. As they were extremely close, the demon pushed through their bond to read her thoughts. It was risky to do it no matter how strong the bond was. The bond could easily break under the pressure, especially with uncompleted ones. He didn’t push to much, only catching snippets of her thoughts. What he heard was enough though.   
He stepped away in shock. “You’re the one who took Aiacos’s memories.” It was his turn to be shocked. How could she do it? They were allies! How could she betray them like this?   
Kanon reassumed his male form. He looked his lover in the eyes and could see the immense betrayal the other felt. “Please let me explain. I had no other choice.” The fallen pleaded. He raised his hand and touched the demon. The next moment Kanon was laying on the ground, Rhadamanthys holding him down.  
“You betrayed us! You betrayed me!” The demon yelled. “I trusted you! How could you do this? I thought you loved me.” His voice was but a silent breath at the end of his rant. It was like his love for the angel was leaving him. Kanon pushed and rolled them around to be on top. “I had no other choice! He knew too much already! I couldn’t let him leave while he knew that Saga was my twin.” The sea dragon paused to breathe. He spoke calmly. “Saga may have casted me out but his still my brother, my twin. I can let him die. Not if I can do something to stop him.” His voice was shaking. It was the first time he had told someone of his plan. He hadn’t even realized he needed it. Tears began to fall as he went on. “I know that Saga isn’t in his right mind. I believe someone is controlling him. Putting him on trail in front of Zeus just because he wronged me is not the solution. I know it. So please don’t tell anyone and trust me. Just one more time.” Kanon rested his head against his lover's chest. Silence filled the room. Slowly, Rhadamanthys sat them both up, Kanon sitting on his laps. He cradled the younger one against him and ran a hand through his hair. He whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me? You can trust me, you know that. If you want me to trust you, you have to trust me.”   
They looked at each other’s eyes. Ocean blue met melted gold. They didn’t know who leaned in first, but the next thing they knew, their lips met. It started in a slow languid kiss before escalating in a passionate and feverish kiss. The demon was pushed back on the ground as their cloths came off one by one, and the high noon sun fell into the night.  
Kanon woke up in the middle of the night. His head laid on the demon’s chest, their arms wrapped around them both. They were naked spare for a fin blanket. The fallen stood up and dressed himself. He took a deep breath and summoned the small glass bottle that contained the asphodel petals. He concentrated his energy. He wavered. He couldn’t do it. Of course not, they were bonded. The bond would-. He shook his head. What was he thinking? The bond had nothing to do with it. He just couldn’t bring himself to hurt Rhadamanthys, no matter the way. And taking away their first night, even if it meant taking away what the other knew, he just couldn’t. He turned away. “Guess I know why you couldn’t kill me, Saga. Or did you stop whoever controls your body? I wouldn’t be surprised if you did. After all, you always were the more level-headed one of us two, the smarter one, the better one. Always the one who would think before doing anything. Compared to me, they thought of you like a god, a messenger from Athena even. And yet, you are the one who currently holds their lives in your hands, ready to take them away at the smallest sign of disobedience. And I’m at the head of a world, I who abhorred responsibilities and rules above all else. Here I am, enforcing them. And now, I’m about to commit the cruellest crime in all the worlds, I’m about to kill my twin.” He looked at Rhadamanthys again. “I guess this is the closest to happiness that I get.”  
He breathed in deep and closed off his emotions again. He focused back onto his mission. He needed to find a way to prevent Rhadamanthys from telling the others without hurting him. He made the bottle disappear when he got an idea. That was it! He would just prevent him from leaving the room. He gathered his energy and spread it across the room, enveloping it entirely. With Rhadamanthys out of the way, -god, why did it hurt to say that? - he moved on with his plan. He had everything he needed.   
The passage way into the Heavens. He looked at his right arm.  
The way to end this. He raised the knife he had scaled the highest peak in the Heavens for.  
And the most important object, the urn he needed to separated Saga and the one controlling him. He had risked his life for it two days before. He would have died had Rhadamanthys not found him.  
He closed his eyes. Yep, he still had enough energy.   
He teleported to the entrance of the Heavens. There were not guards. He walked up the hill. Nobody stopped him, nobody saw him. the atmosphere was heavy. It was as if everybody knew something grave was about to happen. Kanon walked through the twelve guardian houses. He stopped in front of the throne room. He could feel Saga inside, waiting for him. He pushed the doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you a nice present, huh? A full Kanon x Rhadamanthys chapter!   
> Oh, and just so you know I will NOT be writing lemon.   
> If someone wants to okay, I can even link it but I, myself will not write it.
> 
> Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long delay.  
> I started university again and I kinda had a writers block about this chapter.  
> I'm also sorry about the length as it is shorter than the previous ones.
> 
> This being said enjoy~~

The hallway was lined with tall columns. A blood red carpet escorted the visitors to the throne room. There was no separation between the hallway and the room. There were four steps leading to a golden throne. The back of the room was cut off thanks to a bright red curtain. But Kanon wasn’t interested in the decoration. He was interested in the person sitting on the throne. While it normally should have been a young woman, it was occupied by a sturdy man. He was wearing long black robe bordered with red at the sleeves and the collard and held tight around his hips thanks to a red belt. His shoulders were decorated with two gold plates linked together due to a golden band that went through his chest. The outfit was completed with a green, pink and blue stones necklace. The man’s face was bared of any accouterments. His silk blue hair flowing freely down his shoulders and back. His turquoise eyes looking directly at his guest, his brother, his twin, the one who would slay him. They both knew it, ever since the eldest had cast the youngest out.   
Saga stood up and led his twin out through the back, behind the curtains, to a set of stairs. They walked up the stairs, the night sky scattered with stars. The moon hung lazily in the sky, barely half-full. They walked until they came to the statue of Athena that watched over the Heavens from the top. It was imposing. It was a tall representation of Athena in her god form. She wore a floor-length dress, the chest being made of chainmail. On her head was her helmet. She held a small statue of the goddess Nike in her right hand. On her left was her ever faithful shield, the Aegis. She looked like the war goddess she was. Hard to believe she had reincarnated in Saori, the two couldn’t look more different. The impostor had stopped in front of the statue and was looking at it.   
“I wish things could have been different.” His voice broke the peaceful silence that had overcome them. “If I had been stronger, this wouldn’t have happened. You wouldn’t be here to kill me. Aioros wouldn’t hate me. Shion would still be here.”   
“If you had been stronger, I wouldn’t have found myself.” Kanon did not look at his twin, staring at the horizon. “I would still be here, living in your shadow, cursing myself because of some stupid prophecy we didn’t even know about.” He turned his gaze to his brother. “I wouldn’t know there were people out there who needed and wanted me. If you had been stronger, he would have still found someone else to do it in your stead.” The angel chuckled and shook his head. He turned back to the statue. “I guess you’re right.”  
“And besides, Aioros doesn’t hate you.” At any other time, Kanon would have thoroughly enjoyed the shocked look on Saga’s face. “Oh, come on, that guy loves you more than he loves Athena. If you asked him to kill someone, he would probably do it just because it was you who asked.” The fallen punctuated his words with an unimpressed look. Saga blushed looking away. Silence fell over them again. Neither moved because neither wanted this. They knew they had to do it but they would hold it off as much as possible. Kanon looked down at the Heavens, the Sanctuary as it was called. The Heavens was actually an extremely large place. The hill were the angels lived was but a small part of it. It had been called the Sanctuary because, during the Celestial wars, it had been a refuge for all those who had seeked out for one.  
It was silent. Everyone sleeping on this peaceful night, unaware of the terrible event that was to come. At the end of the night, the Grand Pope would be dead. Again, he should say. Shion was killed a year ago now. Well in celestial years, in human years, it would have been thirteen years ago. Sometimes Kanon wondered how the hell nobody had noticed that. I mean, come one! Saga and Shion couldn’t be more different. While Saga was sturdy, Shion was surprisingly lean. Saga had blue hair and turquoise eyes and Shion had green hair and purple eyes. How could anyone mistake them for one another? Really, they would have to be blind. Even if Saga had somehow found a way to look like Shion, their behavior as Grand Pope had been completely opposite. Shion had been all loving and forgiving, while Saga had been ruthless and unforgiving.

“Oh, by the way, nice hickey.” A blush took over the younger one’s cheeks. A hand flying to his neck. Saga laughed openly for the first time in months at his brother’s embarrassment. “I hope he is good to you.” He said when he calmed down enough to talk. Kanon looked away solemnly, agreeing. As silence over came them once more, the small child in him, the one who had never stopped seeing his older brother as the strong wall that had separated him from the bullies. Just because angels watched over the Heavens and the humans did not mean they, themselves could not be flawed the same way humans were, that small child made itself known again. It cried out to him to find another way, to not kill the only family he had. And in this peace, with only his twin as witness, he let it take control. Kanon leaned his head against his brother’s back. Forehead at the nape of his neck.   
“I can’t do this.” His voice trembled with his overwhelming emotions. “I can’t lose you. Not after we are finally back together. I don’t want to bury anyone else. Shion was enough.” Tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting his twin’s robes. His shoulders shock as his brother turned around and wrapped his arms around him. This didn’t help him. The hold identical to the ones they used to have in their childhood. They stayed like this for a long time, until the sky was painted with the hues of the coming morning. Saga took a hold of his younger sibling in his loving hands. “You have to.” His voice firm against the still quivering form of the person he would sacrifice every for. “For the sake of the world. So that everyone can live a happy life. So that you can live a happy life without my actions having to hinder it. So that Shion can rest in peace, knowing the Heavens will be in good hands.” He dismissed the shake of disbelief with a shake of his own. “When this is done, I want you to go back to whoever it is that you love enough to have allowed this close to your heart, and I want you to live on. Promise me, Kanon.” He forced his brother who had sacrificed everything to stop him to look him in the eyes and insisted once more on the promise when he refused. When the fallen finally accepted, Saga smiled. He hugged his brother once more before letting him go and standing still before him.   
Saga closed his eyes as he felt his consciousness slip and his body going to the entity that had lived in him for months. When his eyelids lifted once more, his magnificent blue eyes were red and his long flowing hair had turned the ugliest of grays.


End file.
